Sama
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Karena kita sama. Jalan pikiran kita sama, kehidupan kita sama, kemauan kita sama, cara berbohong kita sama, bahkan fisik kita selalu sama dan tentunya hati kita selalu sama. First fic. review, please?


Kacamata berwarna hitam dengan lensa berwarna bening―tentunya―bertengger dengan manis di batang hidungnya. Rambut pirang yang diikat dua di bagian bawah rambutnya selalu menjadi gaya sehari-harinya. Poni yang lumayan panjang miliknya itu dijepit menggunakan empat buah jepit berwarna putih terang. Disibaknya baju kemeja―baju seragamnya―untuk merapihkan baju tersebut.

Kagamine Rin, itulah namanya. Nama gadis yang sedang diceritakan. Seorang gadis yang selalu _simple_ dengan penampilannya. Dia hanya menomor satukan kepintarannya saja dibandingkan kecantikannya. Mungkin, penampilannya bisa dibilang culun, namun bisa dibilang juga biasa-biasa saja.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegas dan badan yang tegap. Dipegangnya buku pelajaran kesukaannya, pelajaran bahasa. Kedua iris berwarna biru lautnya seakan sedang berlari maraton ketika dia membaca setiap bait demi bait yang tertulis di bukunya itu.

Rin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit meleset dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Menghela napas, Rin mecoba untuk menghiraukan suara bisikan-bisikan orang-orang yang tertuju kepadanya saat dia sudah sampai di lingkungan sekolah.

Populer? Ya, mungkin Rin bisa dibilang SANGAT populer. Tapi dia bukan populer dengan kharismanya, melainkan populer dengan keculunannya. Dia bahkan dijuluki Culun 2. Mengapa Culun 2? Itu karena posisi Culun 1 sudah ditempati oleh sorang laki-laki bernama Kagamine Len. Bukan, mereka bukanlah seorang saudara kandung.

Kagamine Len, laki-laki berambut pirang yang diikat kecil. Kacamatanya terlihat sangat sama seperti milik Rin, namun lensa milik Len terlihat lebih berkabut sehingga bola matanya tidak pernah terlihat. Len terlihat sangat culun dengan gayanya yang bisa dibilang super acak-acakan. Dia terlihat tidak penah menyisir rambutnya sehingga rambutnya berantakan. Sifatnya yang tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain juga menjadikan dia populer.

Rin menutup bukunya dengan pelan saat dirinya merasa bahwa ada seseorang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Rin menatap orang di depannya dengan sinis karena orang tersebut sudah mengganggu kegiatan membacanya. Kagamine Len, hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Rin menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ka―Kagamine R―Rin," panggil Len dengan gugup.

Rin mengacungkan dua jarinya ke depan wajah Len dan berbicara, "Satu, jangan memanggilku dengan nama lengkap, itu serasa kau sedang memanggil anggota keluargamu saja. Dua, tolong jangan berbicara dengan terbata-bata dan cepat selesaikan masalahmu denganku."

Len mengulum senyumnya dan memperhatikan lingkungan sekolah―memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya berduaan dengan Rin."Ka―maksudku, Rin, bisakah kamu menemuiku di belakang sekolah saat jam pulang?" tanya Len dengan suara pelan.

Rin memperhatikan Len yang menatapnya dengan gugup. "Apakah aku harus melakukannya?" Len menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap dan kembali menatap Rin―kali ini dengan tatapan memohon. Rin menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah."

**Sama**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Karena kita sama-

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **4000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang ketiga, First Fic.

**Beberapa jam kemudian.**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Kini, Rin sedang berdiri di belakang sekolah seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya. Rin menghela napas dan memperhatikan pemuda berambut acak-acakan di hadapannya dengan sangat kesal.

"Jadi, hanya itu saja yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku?" tanya Rin dengan kasar. Len mengangguk pelan. "Astaga, kamu hanya ingin aku membantumu untuk mendekati sahabatku Hatsune Miku? Hanya itu?" tanya Rin sekali lagi. Dan jawabannya masih saja sama, sebuah anggukan dari Kagamine Len.

Rin memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit saat ini. Dirinya memandang Len dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya dengan seksama. Rin menghela napas pelan setelah berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat bodoh karena sudah menyetujui permintaan Len saat pagi hari.

Rin berpikir lagi, ternyata selera milik seorang Kagamine Len sangatlah tinggi. Hatsune Miku, gadis paling populer di sekolah. Berbeda dengan Rin yang terkenal dengan keculunannya, Miku justru terkenal dengan wajah imut dan cantik dan juga dengan sifatnya yang sangat baik dan periang.

Rin menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Ada syarat untuk permohonan mudah itu," ucap Rin seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Len terlihat senang dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kau juga harus memperkenalkan aku dengan sahabatmu Shion Kaito."

Shion Kaito, pemuda tinggi berambut biru. Pemuda tersebut juga sangat populer seperti Hatsune Miku karena ketampanannya dan juga sifatnya yang baik.

Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, kedua tokoh utama kita tersebut bersahabat dengan orang yang paling diincar banyak orang. Padahal mereka berdua terkenal dengan keculunannya, tetapi mereka dapat bersahabat dengan orang yang sangat berbeda dengannya. Dan satu lagi yang sama dari mereka berdua, selera mereka sangatlah tinggi.

Len sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya dia tersenyum dan menjabat tangan kanan Rin. "_Deal_!"

.

**Esok hari.**

Setelah perjanjian yang mungkin aneh tersebut, Rin dan Len terlihat sangat dekat. Padahal, sebelumnya mereka hanya saling mengetahui dari orang-orang yang membicarakan tentang mereka. Mereka juga kini terlihat sangat akrab, namun tidak kepada orang lain. Orang-orang disekitar mereka berdua sampai terheran-heran melihat kedekatan dua orang tersebut.

Saat ini, kedua orang tersebut sedang berdiam diri di dalam ruangan musik. Pelajaran akhir sudah usai, kini kedua tokoh utama tersebut sedang merundingkan sesuatu di dalam ruangan musik tersebut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Rin kepada Len yang dari ekspresi dibalik kacamata berkabutnya tersebut dia sedang berpikir.

Len menjentikkan jarinya. "Pesta," jawabnya. Rin memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Len menggaruk pipinya dan mulai berbicara, "Er, kau tahu bukan, kalau satu minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah?"

Rin mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Saat kita mengikuti pesta itu, kita harus mendapatkan perhatian mereka! Iya, 'kan?"

Kini giliran Len yang mengangguk. Rencana Len adalah, saat pesta perayaan hari ulang tahun sekolah berlangsung, Rin dan Len kan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menarik perhatian orang yang mereka taksiri. Entah mereka akan melakukan apa, yang penting mereka bisa menarik perhatian.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita bisa menarik perhatian mereka di tengah lautan orang-orang yang pasti sangat banyak itu?" tanya Rin.

Len dan Rin terlihat berpikir keras. Setahu mereka, pesta perayaan hari ulang tahun sekolah hanyalah mengadakan pesta dansa dan juga pada bagian akhirnya sekolah akan menyalakan kembang api yang sangat besar di tengah-tengah langit yang gelap dengan taburan bintang.

Dan pada saat pesta dansalah mereka akan menarik perhatian kedua orang tersebut. Hanya saja, apa yang akan mereka lakukan agar semua perhatian tertuju kepada mereka? Jarang sekali perhatin akan tertuju kepada seseorang yang dikenal sangatlah culun pada saat pesta sedang berlangsung.

Rin dan Len tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk mereka lalu berseru, "Mengubah diri!"

Satu jam telah berlalu, Rin dan Len kini sedang melatih diri untuk mengubah sifat mereka yang bisa dibilang, kurang menawan. Mereka saling membantu untuk memberi tahu kekurangan masing-masing dan merubahnya. Dan yang sangat beruntung untuk mereka, dalam waktu hanya satu jam, mereka berhasil merubah sifat mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi.

"Sekarang, apa lagi?" tanya Len seraya menggenggam tangan Rin. Setelah dia menyadari dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dia segera melepas tangannya dari Rin dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Ma―maaf."

Rin mengulum senyumnya dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga sangatlah memerah, karena ini pertama kalinya ada anak lelaki yang seumuran dengannya menggenggam tangannya. "Ti―tidak masalah." Rin langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan mengeluari ruangan musik tersebut. "Kita lanjutkan besok saja," ucapnya.

Len hanya mengangguk kecil dan melepas kacamata tebalnya hingga iris biru langit indahnya terlihat sangat mempesona. Diusapnya lensa kacamata tersebut menggunakan sapu tangan yang tersimpan di saku celananya hingga kabut-kabut yang biasanya menempel di lensa tersebut menghilang. Dan dia bergumam, "Apa aku salah lihat atau baru saja Rin memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum?" Dan tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

.

**Esok harinya.**

Rin membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot dan menatap tajam jalanan yang ada di depannya. Pikirannya sedang berlari memikirkan cara yang kira-kira cocok untuk dirinya dan Len lakukan saat pesta berlangsung. Akan tetapi, pikirannya terus macet di satu jalan. Yaitu, apa yang pantas dilakukan oleh orang culun seperti mereka? Berdandan lebih culun? Tidak mungkin. Itu sama saja mencari bahan tawaan orang lain. Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua?

"Bagaimana kalau mengubah penampilan?"

Rin tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara berat namun indah tiba-tiba terdengar dari samping kanannya. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan Rin mendapati Kagamine Len, berjalan disampingnya, masih dengan gaya culunnya. Dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut itu, Len tetap berjalan dengan tenang tanpa menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Rin baru tersadar, bahwa Len adalah orang yang cuek bebek, beda dengannya yang terkadang memelototi orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan geli.

"Mengubah penampilan?" ulang Rin seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

Len mengangguk singkat dan kembali berbicara, "Jadi, saat kita mengikuti pesta dansa tersebut, kita mengubah penampilan kita menjadi yang lebih 'wow'!" ujar Len dengan semangat seraya membayang-bayang jika mereka akan melakukannya.

"Hmm." Rin berpkikir dengan keras untuk ide mendadak dari Len tersebut. Jika mereka melakukannya mungkin mereka bisa menarik perhatian kedua orang tersebut. Namun, penampilan seperti apa yang kira-kira akan menarik perhatian mereka? "Tapi, dengan penampilan yang seperti apa?" tanya Rin.

Len tersenyum kecil. "Dengan mengubah penampilan kita seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda," jawab Len sehingga Rin tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh! Sepulang sekolah kita bertemu di tempat biasa, _partner_!" ujar Rin seraya menepuk pundak Len dan berjalan di depan Len.

Sementara Len hanya tertawa kecil seraya menatap punggung Rin. Ketika Rin merasa sedang diperhatikan, dia menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum kecil kepada Len, sehingga―entah mengapa―kedua pipi Len terlihat bersemu merah.

**Sepulang sekolah.**

Rin menatap cermin yang dia pinjam dari sahabatnya, Hatsune Miku, saat istirahat dengan berbagai alasan agar Miku meminjaminya. Dengan susah payah dia mencari bagian wajahnya yang harus diubah. Cermin yang kira-kira ukurannya menyamai buku tulis itu memantulkan wajah Rin yang terlihat culun. Disamping Rin, terdapat Len yang sedang menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merubah penampilan kita di kamar mandi dan sekitar lima belas menit kemudian kita berkumpul lagi di ruangan musik ini dan meminta pendapat masing-masing?" tanya Len.

Rin memasang pose berpikirnya dan mengangguk semangat atas ide dari Len. Mereka berdua langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan musik dan pergi menuju toilet yang berbeda―tentunya―Len menuju kamar mandi pria sedangkan Rin pergi menuju kamar mandi wanita yang letaknya tidak jauh.

Beberapa menit mereka habiskan di depan kaca kamar mandi dengan menyisir rambut, melepas kacamata mereka dan berbagai hal lainnya. Untuk Rin, dia menggerai rambutnya yang semula diikat dua dan juga jepit putih kesayangannya tidak lepas dari rambut pirangnya. Sedangkan untuk Len, dia merapihkan rambutnya yang semula berantakan dan mengikatnya lebih rapih dan juga sedikit mencuci wajahnya yang semula terlihat sangat kotor dan kusam.

Setelah tepat lima belas menit merias diri di depan cermin, Len dan Rin masuk ke ruang musik dengan buku yang menutupi wajah mereka yang sudah berubah. Mereka berdiri berhadapan tanpa ada niat untuk mengintip dari balik buku mereka masing-masing.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kita melepaskan buku kita, oke?" tanya Rin dan langsung disetujui oleh Len dengan kata 'iya'.

Rin dan Len menghirup udara sejenak lalu mereka bersama-sama mulai menghitung dengan suara yang keras dan terdengar bersemangat. "Satu… dua… tiga!"

Buku yang mereka genggam terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan bola mata indah berwarna biru langit dan biru laut yang saling bertemu dan saling mengaggumi sosok di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat memukau. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihat sosok mereka berdua saat ini mungkin bisa saja pingsan karena pesona yang mereka keluarkan.

Kini, Rin terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambutnya yang digerai dengan rapih dan tak lupa jepit berwarna putih yang terpasang di poni rambutnya. Kacamatanya kini dilepas sehingga bola mata indahnya terlihat dengan jelas. Rin memoleskan bibirnya dengan _lipgloss_ sehingga bibirnya terlihat berwarna merah muda.

Dan untuk Len, dia menyisirkan rambutnya dengan rapih namun tetap mengikatkan rambutnya menjadi ikatan kecil. Kacamatanya yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat culun dilepas sehingga bola mata biru langitnya terlihat sangat bercahaya. Dirinya yang biasanya terlihat sangat kumel dan kotor itu kini sudah hilang, bergantian dengan dirinya yang rapih dan bersih.

"Cantik…"

"Tampan…"

Komentar mereka berdua membuat kedua insan tersebut tersenyum dengan malu. Keduanya merasa gugup karena telah bersandingan dengan orang yang terlihat sangat sempurna saat ini. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa diri mereka saat ini sudah sempurna.

Len menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang sedikit berkeringat dan sesekali melirik Rin dari ujung matanya. "Sepertinya aku merasa beruntung sekarang." Len tertawa dengan canggung masih seraya menggaruk lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya, meskipun mungkin tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan bingung. Beruntung? Beruntung apanya? "Maksudmu? Beruntung tentang apa?" tanya Rin dengan bingung dan juga dengan rasa penasaran.

Kedua pipi Len mulai merona dengan hebatnya hingga Rin merasa lebih kebingungan lagi. Len meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah dan kembali menggaruk lehernya seraya menghindar dari tatapan bingung Rin yang terlihat sangat manis itu. Rin makin kebingungan ketika Len meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah lagi seraya sesekali melirik Rin.

"Er, menurutku aku beruntung karena aku orang pertama yang melihat penampilanmu yang cantik itu," ujar Len yang makin sibuk menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

Kedua pipi Rin dalam sekejap merona dengan hebatnya. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tentu saja, karena dia tidak pernah secantik seperti saat ini di depan orang lain. Jadi Rin menganggap ucapan Len tadi sangatlah 'spesial' untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasti semua gadis akan senang jika seorang lawan jenis mengatakan bahwa dirinya cantik dan sang lawan jenis merasa beruntung telah melihat kecantikan gadis tersebut.

Rin memainkan jari-jarinya dengan asal untuk mencari suatu kegiatan yang mungkin tidak terlihat aneh di mata seorang Kagamine Len yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Tapi mungkin akan merugikan juga untukku jika kau berpenampilan secantik itu saat pesta nanti," ujar Len, sehingga Rin sedikit kebingungan.

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Rin dengan penasaran.

"Er, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang melihat wajah cantikmu itu." Len memalingkan mukanya yang kini berparas tampan itu. "Aku hanya ingin kau hanya memperlihatkan wajahmu itu kepadaku seorang. Tapi, tidak mungkin bukan? Tujuan kau mempercantik dirimu itu 'kan untuk Kaito, bukan untukku." Len tertawa hambar dan mereka mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka yang lain tanpa menyadari wajah Rin yang sangat memerah.

**Beberapa hari kemudian, saat pesta ulang tahun sekolah.**

Len dan Rin kini sedang menatap kaca yang besar yang terdapat di ruangan musik. Mereka memperhatikan penampilan mereka yang baru saja diubah ketika mereka sampai ke area sekolah. Awalnya mereka hanya memakai baju seragam mereka saat baru saja datang, sehingga banyak orang-orang tertawa melihat penampilan mereka yang sangat berbeda dengan orang lain yang memakai baju untuk pesta yang terlihat sangat mahal.

Dan untuk saat ini, mereka telah berbeda. Untuk Rin, dia memakai gaun berwarna putih dengan beberapa hiasan bunga mawar putih di gaunnya dan juga sepatu hak berwarna putih. Dia menggerai rambut pirangnya yang terlihat sangat lembut itu dan dia juga merapikan letak jepit rambut putihnya. Dengan kacamata yang dilepas dari wajahnya, kedua bola mata biru lautnya terpancar dengan jelas. Tidak lupa, Rin mengoleskan alat rias di wajahnya dengan benar hingga tidak terlihat menor.

Dan untuk Len, dia mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih bersama dasi panjang berwarna putih bersih dan juga celana panjang yang senada dengan kemejanya. Untuk sepatunya, dia mengenakan sepatu berwarna putih yang tidak terlihat ada noda sekecil apapun. Dia memegang _tuxedo_ putihnya―bukan memakainya―atas saran dari Rin agar dia terlihat lebih keren. Tak lupa juga, dia melepas kacamatanya untuk menunjukkan kepada orang-orang akan kedua bola mata biru langitnya yang indah. Len merapihkan ikatan kecilnya tanpa melepasnya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Ayo!" ajak mereka berdua berbarengan.

**Di ruangan dansa.**

Di dalam ruangan dansa, ada beberapa murid yang saling berbisik-bisik ketika melihat dua orang yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan kedua orang tersebut. Wajah kedua orang tersebut tidak terlihat. Namun, semua murid yang berada di ruangan aula―yang digunakan sebagai tempat pesta dansa―yakin bahwa kedua orang tersebut adalah laki-laki dengan perempuan. Entah mengapa.

Pats.

Klik.

Lampu di dalam aula tersebut padam untuk sejenak. Namun, lima detik kemudian lampu kembali menyala. Menandakan bahwa pesta dansa akan segera dimulai.

"Hei, hei, siapa mereka?"

"Waaaah! Mereka terlihat bercahaya!"

"Apa mereka murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihat orang secantik dan setampan mereka!"

Suara bisikan maupun ucapan yang keras dari murid di dalam aula tersebut memenuhi gendang telinga. Pandangan semua orang tertuju kepada dua orang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah aula. Kedua orang tersebut adalah Kagamine Rin dengan Kagamine Len yang sedang membawa jubah berwarna hitam yang semula dipakai oleh mereka.

Mereka berdua tampak tersenyum seraya berdansa bersama sehingga banyak murid-murid yang terpukau dan ada beberapa orang yang ikut berdansa. Alunan musik yang mengiringi menemani suasana romantis di aula. Rin tersenyum kecil saat alunan musik mulai berganti menjadi musik yang _slow_. Rin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Len sedangkan Len melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rin.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil, ya?" tanya Rin.

Len tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak melihat kedua orang incaran kita."

"Kau benar."

Suasana kembali hening. Rin dan Len terlihat sedang mencari dua orang incaran mereka. Kedua bola mata yang terlihat seperti permata milik kedua orang tersebut terus mencari sosok yang mereka cari. Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang masih menatap mereka dengan terkagum-kagum. Mereka masih saja sibuk mencari.

Beberapa pemuda yang tertarik kepada kecantikan Rin saat ini mendekati Rin dan menepuk bahu Rin yang masih berdansa dengan Len.

Setelah ditepuk, Rin menghentikan dansanya dan membalikkan badannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan lembut, sehingga para pemuda itu makin tertarik kepada Rin. Menyadari hal tersebut, Len mendecih dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Hei, bolehkah kita berkenalan padamu?" tanya pemuda pertama.

"Kami sangat terpesona denganmu!" ujar pemuda kedua.

"Kalau boleh, kami ingin menjadi temanmu," ucap pemuda ketiga.

"Tunggu dulu, dari rambut pirang dan jepitmu itu, jangan-jangan kau adalah Kaga―" ucapan pemuda pertama tersebut terhenti ketika Len memeluk badan Rin dari belakang menggunakan tangan kirinya dan menutup kedua mata Rin menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Len tersenyum sinis dan menatap pemuda-pemuda tersebut dengan tajam seraya berbicara, "Maaf, _gentelman_, tapi gadis ini milikku." Kemudian Len mendengus kecil. "Jadi, bisa menyingkir?" ujar Len dengan kasar sehingga pemuda-pemuda itu mendecih dan pergi menjauh. Len hanya menatap dengan tajam pemuda-pemuda yang menurutnya sudah mengganggu waktu tenang miliknya.

Rin sedikit tersentak kaget karena ucapan dari Len dan menggenggam tangan kanan Len menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Len? Ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan bingung karena nada berbicara Len yang tiba-tiba menaik seperti nada bicara orang yang sedang marah. Namun, marah karena apa?

Len menghela napas dan mengubur kepalanya di pundak Rin dengan nyaman dan sedikit-sedikit mencium aroma parfum melati yang digunakan oleh Rin. "Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat wajah cantikmu ini, Rin." Dieratkan pelukannya kepada Rin sehingga seluruh badan Rin terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Len dengan bingung. Rin tidak bisa mengetahui apakah ucapan Len benar atau tidak. Karena bisa saja, Len hanya bergurau untuk menjahilinya. Tapi kalau yang dikatakan oleh Len adalah kenyataan, apa maksud dari perkataanya itu? Perkataan Len terdengar sangat asing bagi Rin sehingga dia tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

Memangnya ada apa jika orang-orang melihat wajahku? Itulah pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di benak Rin selama beberapa menit. Rin menjilat pelan bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa kebingungannya. Yah, itulah kebiasaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi," ujar Len seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Rin yang lebih pendek darinya sehingga Rin dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari Len di puncak kepalanya.

"Menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Rin seraya mengubah genggamannya menjadi menggengam tangan kiri Len yang melingkar di pinggangnya yang langsing itu. Rin menyenderkan badannya kepada Len sehingga dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Len yang berdetak dengan kencangnya.

Len meneguk ludahnya dan membuka mulutnya. "Maaf aku membohongimu, Rin. Yang sebenarnya aku sukai itu kau, bukan Hatsune Miku." Len mulai mengecilkan pelukannya agar Rin tidak merasa sakit. "Aku melakukan hal ini semua hanya untuk mendekatimu."

Tubuh Rin membeku seketika ketika suara berat milik Len berjalan-jalan di sekitar gendang telinganya dan berlari-lari di pikirannya. Kedua pipinya kini merona merah dan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda dari _lipgloss_ yang dipakainya terbuka sedikit. "Kenapa―"

Len memotong ucapan Rin dengan ucapannya yang tegas. "Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menganggumi dirimu yang patuh terhadap peraturan dan juga seorang kutu buku yang sama sekali tidak merasa marah saat ada orang yang menghina dirimu." Len tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan mengatakannya semua kepadamu." Rin ikut tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya kepada tangan kiri Len yang masih memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Tapi dibalik sifatmu itu, kau kesepian, bukan?" tebak Len dengan sedikit gugup karena Len takut jika tebakannya ternyata salah meskipun dia sudah yakin bahwa tebakannya sama sekali tidak salah.

Kedua mata Rin yang ditutup oleh tangan hangat milik Len terbelalak. Hingga bulu mata lentiknya berbenturan dengan telapak tangan Len. "Eh?"

"Aku tahu kamu kesepian, Rin. Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, menemanimu, memelukmu seperti sekarang ini, dan menjadikanmu milikku seorang." Len tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya tanpa melepaskan tangan kirinya yang masih menutupi kedua mata Rin.

Rin tersenyum kecut saat Len mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia kesepian karena dirinya selalu dijauhi orang-orang hanya karena penampilannya yang berbeda dari orang lain. Tapi karena dia melihat Len yang terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, Rin ingin mencoba untuk tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya seperti Len dengan cara menutupinya dengan _poker face _miliknya, meskipun akhirnya terbongkar oleh Len yang entah bagaimana caranya.

Rin menghela napas pelan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya sekarang ini. Gugup untuk apa? Tentu saja gugup karena sedari tadi dia dan Len diam di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan berpelukan selama beberapa menit yang bisa dibilang cukup lama. Meskipun keadaan Rin dan Len bisa dibilang biasa saja karena mereka sedang berada di ruangan dansa dan mungkin ada beberapa orang lain yang sedang berpelukan seperti dirinya saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, Rin tidak biasa dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Hei," panggil Rin. "Sampai kapan kau akan menutup mataku seperti ini?" tanya Rin seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Len yang masih menutup matanya dengan lembut.

"Sampai mereka berdua yang berada di depan berhenti berpelukan seperti itu," jawab Len seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua mata milik Rin karena Rin sudah memaksanya untuk melepaskan tangan kirinya untuk mengetahui siapa 'mereka' yang Len maksudkan itu.

Rin tersenyum kecil saat dia melihat Kaito dengan Miku yang sedang berpelukan di tengah-tengah aula dengan romantisnya tanpa ingin melepaskan pelukan tersebut yang mungkin terasa nyaman untuk kedua orang tersebut. Rin tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Rin.

Len tersentak dan juga bingung seraya menatap wajah manis Rin dari samping kanannya. "Bukannya kamu menyukai Kaito?" tanya Len balik.

Rin tertawa dengan lumayan keras sehingga Len menatap Rin dengan sangat bingung―lagi―tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap wajah Rin yang manis. "Hei, memangnya hanya kamu yang bisa berbohong, ya?" Rin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Len dengan lembut. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang mau dekat dengan lelaki selain orang yang aku sukai, loh." Rin tersenyum kecil.

Seluruh wajah Len memerah setelah mengetahui bahwa Rin berbohong seperti dirinya hanya untuk mendekati dirinya. "Jadi kita…"

"Ya."

**Esoknya.**

Rin dan Len berjalan berdampingan seraya bergandengan tangan ke arah tengah-tengah lapangan sekolah dengan tenang. Mereka menarik perhatian orang-orang karena mereka tidak menunjukkan penampilan culun mereka lagi, melainkan penampilan baru mereka yang pasti bisa menghapus nama 'culun' dari nama mereka.

Beberapa orang masih berbisik-bisik karena mereka tidak mengetahui siapa kedua orang yang sangat cantik dan tampan itu. Tapi sebagian orang lagi bisa menebak siapa kedua orang itu dari rambut kedua orang tersebut.

Rin dan Len saling berpandangan dan tesenyum hingga Len berbicara, "Mungkin kalian tidak tahu siapa kami, jadi akan aku perkenalkan diriku." Len tersenyum dengan manis seraya membungkukkan badannya sehingga beberapa perempuan terlihat meleleh dengan cepat. "Perkenalkan, aku Kagamine Len si Culun 1 dan dia adalah Kagamine Rin, si Culun 2 atau bisa dibilang kekasihku saat ini."

"Atau mungkin kalian ingin mengganti nama julukan kami?" tanya Rin seraya tersenyum kecil.

Dan sejak saat itulah, julukan mereka berubah menjadi seratus atau mungkin seribu persen lebih baik dari sebelumnya dan menjadi populer melebihi Miku dan Kaito yang juga baru saja menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang pasti akan langgeng atau bisa disebut setia satu sama lain.

Dan entah mengapa, Rin dan Len salalu kebingungan karena banyak orang-orang atau teman baru mereka yang bertanya tentang bagaimana cara mereka untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan cara untuk menjadi orang yang populer karena tampilan fisik mereka dan juga karena otak mereka yang sangat menakjubkan. Rin dan Len tidak pernah merasa bosan untuk mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menjawabnya dengan jawaban andalan mereka berdua yang hampir setiap hari mereka ucapkan.

"Itu semua karena kita sama. Jalan pikiran kita sama, kehidupan kita sama, kemauan kita sama, cara berbohong kita sama, bahkan fisik kita selalu sama dan tentunya hati kita selalu sama. Itulah jawaban kita," jawab mereka berbarengan dengan tersenyum kecil dan bergandengan tangan dengan sangat erat untuk menyalurkan kehangatan masing-masing kepada pasangan mereka yang sangat mereka cintai tersebut.

Dari jawaban kedua orang tersebut, semua orang yang bertanya kepada sepasang kekasih tersebut bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka dapat bersatu dan bertemu hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti saat ini karena mereka sama. Dan karena kesamaan milik mereka berdua, mereka dipertemukan melalui jalan yang sama.

**Tamat.**

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca fic pertamaku ini. Awalnya sedikit gugup untuk mempublish fic ini. Haha. Karena ini fic pertamaku, mohon bantuannya!

Jangan lupa untuk review!


End file.
